Back With a Vengeance
by Ruffyan
Summary: Eckhart joins Mutant X! Yes, this is sick. Ruffyan's unfortunate attempt at humor. You'll be sorry. ;)
1. Author's Note

I'm sorry about deleting the story earlier.  
  
If you had already been reading this, the last posting was the chapter "Outa Control".  
  
The next and final chapter is "Waterloo". Hopefully bizarre enough, remember, this is all a what-if fantasy, like Night Shift and not meant to be faithful to the story line of the show. Just having a bit of fun (you'll see what I mean when you read the last chapter).  
  
This story is complete. It has a bizarre ending. Who could ask for anything more?  
  
I'm not sure this is one of my better pieces, but hope it entertains someone. I'd sure appreciate it if you'd review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Stepping Out

Back With a Vengeance  
  
DISCLAIMER: Just having fun. I do not own any of the Mutant X characters, I just take them out and play with them and this time, I think I put them back the way I found them. I do own Natalia.. My thanks go to the producers, writers, cast and everyone having to do with the production of this excellent show.  
  
A/N - This is an alternate story line to Dynasty and Powers that be. I wrote this in an attempt to break out of the writer's block that I fell into with PTB. Like Esau, perhaps this was meant to be born first. Some of you will recognize the first couple chapters as being adapted from Dynasty and PTB. It was part of the exercise. They are a little different in this story. Somehow, BWV seemed right with these chapters. Hope you like. Incidentally, posting these stories is like speaking into a dark auditorium. I have no idea if anyone is out there listening/reading unless someone responds/reviews. So please, consider reviewing the stories you read. You can make someone's day.  
  
Part 1- Stepping out  
  
Mason Eckhart heard voices around him. It was cold and he hurt all over. He wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adam," Brennan was saying. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard."  
  
"You saved him," Adam replied encouragingly.  
  
"C'mon, Mason. Don't leave us now," Adam was frantically pushing on Eckhart's chest. Eckhart felt a sting in his neck. What was Adam doing? His words didn't make any sense. Eckhart thought he had incapacitated Adam. Ah well, the man was if anything, persistent.  
  
Eckhart blinked. His eyes felt dry and irritated. He took a deep breath and coughed. His body felt strange, rested yet fatigued, achy and itchy, as if he was coming down with the flu.. "So that's what being electrocuted feels like," Eckhart thought wryly. Adam's face appeared above him, looking strained.  
  
"We managed to stabilize you, Mason." He said. "I was afraid for a while that we had lost you, you were so far down."  
  
"I feel fine, Adam," Eckhart rasped defensively, struggling to a sitting up position but flopped back helplessly as uncooperative muscles refused to hold position. "What the devil is happening?" He suddenly realized that his body was still wrapped in the exo-skin that he thought he had shed months ago. He tentatively touched his face and pulled off his glasses. The plastic skin had long ago dried and was peeling, giving him a macabre appearance from out of the crypt. The white-haired Andy Warhol wig that he always wore over his shaved head slid off when he struggled to sit up, revealing a crop of long, curly brown hair that had grown beneath it. His gloved hands touched the sides of the box he had been lying in.a stasis pod. Mason Eckhart's eyes widened with growing confusion.  
  
Adam continued to stare at him. "God," he said fervently. "You look like hell. Can you move around?"  
  
Eckhart stared back at Adam for a long time, trying to sort out what he last remembered. This was not Genomex. The last thing he remembered was taking a lightning bolt from Brennan. What kind of game was his adversary playing with him? Why he was so concerned about his well being? Why was he in a stasis pod? Why was he still wearing exo-skin? What happened to his hair and who changed his clothes back to the black business suit? He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the disorientation.  
  
He remembered the last traces of the dream, a sweet, beautiful dream that was quickly vanishing like dew on the grass after sunrise - a dream that ended with Brennan trying to kill him and his mate.  
  
"I can move," he finally said. "Where am I?" he asked plaintively.  
  
Adam's eyes burned deeply into his. "You're in my Sanctuary. We transferred you out of Genomex and brought you here. It's a wonder you're alive after so many months of neglect.."  
  
"You should have left me there," Eckhart muttered.  
  
"Mason, you know it's not my way. Regardless of how much you might hate me, I've never had intentions of killing you, unlike our friend, Ashlocke."  
  
"I don't hate you, Adam." Eckhart replied, and then looking thoughtful added, "Gabriel Ashlocke? Does he still control Genomex?" Adam's expressive eyes had a haunted look as he shook his head and looked away. "What happened?" Eckhart asked, returning to a reality that had faded over the months he was kept captive in one of his own stasis pods.  
  
Adam fidgeted with the clipboard. "I killed him."  
  
Eckhart stared at the scientist with a mixture of glee and almost boyish wonder. "No!" he half-whispered.  
  
"You've been in stasis for four months, Mason." Adam continued. "This was Ashlocke's sick idea of torment, to let you starve and dehydrate slowly while in stasis, giving just barely enough to sustain life. In the end, I think he got bored. You're a miracle. You've survived the unsurvivable." Adam kept his attention riveted on monitoring Eckhart's vital signs for deterioration. The man looked like hell, emaciated, plastic skin falling apart, yet, he seemed incredibly sharp and normal for all the neglect, his immune system was miraculously present and holding its own despite the obvious deterioration of his exo-skin protection. It must have had something to do with breathing the cold, purified air of the stasis pod for an extended period. He would have to research that.  
  
"How long have I been here, Adam?" Eckhart's voice interrupted Adam's train of thought.  
  
"Three weeks. Genomex was shut down, Mason." Adam gazed sharply at Eckhart. "All of the New Mutants that you had confined to stasis pods were released by Ashlocke about 4 months ago when he first took over Genomex. Those who could not be revived were relocated to a military hospital to be maintained in stasis fields until we can find a way to revive them without harm. That was Gabriel Ashlocke's legacy, undoing the evil that you created." Adam looked up at him, his eyes flashed with remembered anger.  
  
"Adam? Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Eckhart asked curiously. Adam handed him a coffee mug containing a small amount of the nutritional tonic that Eckhart had been accustomed to drinking. He shook his head at Eckhart's wild, long-haired, hippy-like appearance. "No. Why?" "They seem to have a more than normal reflective appearance," Eckhart replied, then rubbing his own eyes, stifled a yawn.  
  
Adam continued updating Eckhart. "Ashlocke kept you with him for the few weeks that he resided in Genomex. Before he left, he hid you in section 9. You were the only one left in Genomex. I don't think Ashlocke intended for you to ever wake up." Adam paused and wrote something on the clipboard that was next to Eckhart's bed. "They located you a few weeks ago as they were dismantling the stasis pods but were unable to revive you. Because of your known immune condition you were kept in your stasis pod and I acquired you shortly afterwards. I figured out a way to revive you and here you are - grossly dehydrated but in apparent good condition. Try moving around in place if you can, get those muscles working again. One of us can carry you if necessary-"  
  
"That won't be necessary," Eckhart replied dryly, envisioning Shalimar slinging his body over her shoulder.  
  
Eckhart propped himself up in his stasis pod, holding a cup of the nutritional formula that Adam had given him. His throat and mouth were still dry and parched. Adam had apparently been dispensing small amounts of sterile water into his mouth to help hydrate him, but he would need a great deal more. Eckhart was feeling better. Pain had taken a place in the background of his mind. Except for the underlying feeling of exhaustion, the muscle tremors and the horrible itching sensation all over his body, he felt quite good. He ran his fingers through his new crop of long dark, curly hair. That small effort left him feeling exhausted but was well worth the effort. Eckhart breathed deeply, held his breath, and then exhaled to send energy to his unused muscles. The strips of plastic skin itched. He pulled at the shreds of skin absently, observing it peel like sun-burnt skin does after it has healed.  
  
An hour went by. Eckhart noticed that Emma and Shalimar were observing him from a distance and discussing something of apparent importance. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Eyes dancing, Emma stepped toward him and solemnly told him, "Mr. Eckhart, I think the dark hair becomes you." She almost skipped away, but not before he heard her half-whisper to Shalimar, "He's so cute, Shal with that long, dark hair!"  
  
"You need to have your head examined." Shalimar replied, incredulous that her friend actually thought that.  
  
Eckhart half-smiled to himself embarrassed. Now that was something he never expected to experience again. Suddenly, for a moment, the dream wafted back into his mind and he could feel 'her' presence like the summer breeze, then she was gone.  
  
Wishing for a private place to remove the degrading exo-skin, Eckhart carefully crawled out of the stasis pod and stepped down to a standing position. He stood still for a long time, grasping the side of the pod with skeletal fingers, swaying as he tried to learn balance again. His black, pinstripe suit hung on his emaciated frame like a shroud. He tested his spindly legs. They seemed to be able to support his weight. He took a small step, holding on to the open stasis pod for support, then another. He almost collapsed again, but Brennan had conveniently walked near and discretely supported his arm. The younger man looked down at him with a pained expression, "Stubborn bastard, aren't you," he commented without malice, then turned his attention to Adam. Eckhart watched curiously as the Mutant X team rallied about their leader.  
  
"Four months," he mused. "The dream had seemed so real.." 


	3. Roots

Part 2 - Roots  
  
Adam glowered at the memory still fresh in his mind.  
  
"DO IT NOW," Ashlocke roared at Adam, holding him at arm's length in the air by the neck like a child holding a rag doll. Adam glared at him angrily. Ashlocke tightened his grasp on Adam's neck, his eyes smiling coldly as his nails broke skin. Adam finally complied angrily, thrusting the needle into the Psychotic's neck. Ashlocke released his grasp and fell back as he felt the serum take effect.  
  
Adam, Jesse and Brennan backed away as Ashlocke's body began to break up. Rage now filled Ashlocke's eyes as he realized he had been betrayed and that his body was still self-destructing. Even in the midst of his fear and rage over his predicament, there was a hint of mockery in Ashlocke's eyes. "WE'RE NOT FINISHED", he screamed at the fleeing trio, moments before his body exploded from the buildup of awesome power, destroying Sanctuary's lab and surrounding area.  
  
*******************************  
  
It had been a month since Gabriel Ashlocke's demise and just a couple days after bringing Eckhart out of stasis. Adam's main focus was to rebuild Sanctuary. It pained him to walk through the laboratory and be reminded by the scarred, deformed walls. The structural integrity had been compromised more than he cared to admit in the explosion and they had lost part of the computer system. Ashlocke must have knocked out one of the main nodes. Adam shook his head wishing that there could have been more time to work on Ashlocke. He was sure that he could have found a cure for Ashlocke's accelerated metabolism but everything had happened so quickly.  
  
Was the same end in store for Emma, Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan? Adam didn't want to think about it, but he had to continue to explore that avenue. His only consolation was that his people didn't have the multiple mutancies that Ashlocke had. Perhaps this would slow the process, perhaps prevent it from happening. He glowered at the computer thoughtfully, and absently rubbed the chronically sore spot on his neck under his ear. He'd better get that looked at.  
  
Later that evening, Shalimar ran her hand gently along the side of Adam's neck.  
  
"OK, look up." She said. Adam obeyed and found himself gazing directly into the Feral's deep brown eyes. The blonde woman, startled, dropped the scanning device she was holding as his gaze met hers. She grabbed at the falling device as Adam deftly caught it. Their hands touched. Adam wordlessly handed Shalimar the scanner, his mysterious dark eyes still holding her gaze. "Um, sorry" she murmured. Looking guilty, Shalimar resumed the scan of the sore area on Adam's neck.  
  
After she finished, she said, "At first it seemed like an infection because the scratch remained inflamed for so long. The area has apparently healed, Adam, but now there seems to be a 1.4 centimeter mass of scar tissue."  
  
Adam studied the data from the scans. "Hmm. It does look like scar tissue, damned uncomfortable scar tissue." He shrugged. "I guess we'll have to excise it." Shalimar nodded in agreement but blushed as she turned away to help Adam set up the lab equipment to remove the small mass of tissue.  
  
Adam placed the small chunk of flesh in a special specimen container and activated its cryo functions. He pushed the micro-probe into the specimen and let the computer start its run.  
  
"Computer, analyze DNA components and perform a complete analysis of the biological specimen."  
  
"Adam, lay down," Shalimar insisted. "You're bleeding again."  
  
"Shalimar, run a scan on me to see if any of the specimen's components are still in my body." Adam lay in the Med Chair and let the gold rays sweep over his body.  
  
Shalimar stared at the screen and shook her head doubtfully. "I'm afraid the sweep found traces of the biochemical components all through your body. Is it like cancer?" She looked anxiously at Adam.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I doubt it. Over time, my body will flush out the byproducts of the tissue that we excised." Adam's expression brightened as he contemplated his latest research project. "I'm going to culture it to see if I can produce enough of it for a good analysis." Adam started to get off the Med-Chair.  
  
Shalimar's eyes flashed and she blocked his way. "Not until the bleeding stops. I have an herb that may help." She pulled a small sack open and produced a reddish-brown powder from a dark ampoule. "Always be prepared." She said. Adam nodded and she packed a couple generous pinches into the gouged area, covering it with a bandage. Adam lay quietly and sure enough, the bleeding stopped within a couple minutes.  
  
"What was that stuff, Shalimar?"  
  
"Powdered cayenne." The feral replied with a grin. 


	4. HouseGuest

Part 3 - House Guest  
  
A/N: I have to admit that I had the most fun with this chapter. I hope you like it too. Everything I wish I could have seen on the show.. : )  
  
MASON'S FIRST EVENING AT SANCTUARY:  
  
Mason Eckhart walked into a Spartan room that would be his home during his stay at Sanctuary. "You're next door to Jesse," Adam told him. Eckhart eyed the neatly folded clothes on the bed. "Something to change into," Adam said with a shrug. "I think you and I are still about the same size. Tomorrow we will provide new attire for you. Here is the Bathroom, Entertainment center, books, personal recording device. To all appearances, you should be able to take a water shower; your immune system is working perfectly. I have this monitor on your wrist for medical purposes. Keep it on at all times. If your immune functions fail, I will be notified immediately and may be able to help."  
  
Eckhart eyed Adam guardedly. "I get the feeling that this was intended to be an extended stay, Adam." Eckhart said. Adam gave him a guarded look of his own. "I need to find out how your immune system was restored, Mason. Besides, it appears that you don't have any other place to stay at the moment." Adam shrugged. "Feel free. Breakfast's at 8 tomorrow."  
  
After Adam left, Mason Eckhart cautiously sat on the bed and looked around curiously.  
  
SEVERAL NIGHTS LATER..  
  
"Man, can't you keep your music down?" Jesse was standing at Eckhart's door at 2am looking scruffy and unkempt, dark circles showing under his eyes. "I mean, this is like, the seventh night in a row!"  
  
The thin man looked at Jesse with dark, soulful eyes framed by long dark curly locks. "I didn't mean to keep you awake, Mr. Kilmartin," Eckhart replied softly.  
  
"Don't you sleep?" Jesse asked more conversationally after Mason Eckhart turned his Purcell in C minor off.  
  
"I never had to before and now that I seem to have an excess to my account," Eckhart flourished a large volume of Shakespeare's works, "I can go for days without needing a nap."  
  
"Great, you and Adam should form Insomniacs Anonymous," Jesse replied. The dark-haired Eckhart raised an eyebrow quizzically as the younger man yawned and returned to his room next door.  
  
NEXT DAY IN ADAM'S OFFICE,  
  
Brennan paced as he waited for Adam to reply. The older man gave him a bemused look before replying.  
  
"Look, I know you had a bad experience with him Brennan-so did I, but that was then. He can be reformed; in fact, he seems more like the Mason Eckhart that I grew up with than the monster he became after the accident."  
  
Brennan gave Adam a guarded look. "I think Emma fancies him, Adam. That's dangerous. I mean, look who we're dealing with. Mr. Sociopath himself. You've said it yourself that he has to be stopped. I'm afraid that he has ingratiated himself on you and Emma and will soon have you wrapped around his little finger."  
  
Adam's eyes flashed. "Brennan, he HAS been stopped. If I was wrapped around his little finger as you say, there would have been no Mutant X to begin with. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Brennan stared at Adam. "Hey. Do that again, Adam."  
  
"Do what?" Adam demanded.  
  
"That thing with the eyes. You flashed your eyes like Shalimar."  
  
Adam snorted derisively. "Impossible. Now it seems like you and Mason are trying to pull a fast one on me."  
  
Brennan shrugged. "Maybe it was the lighting in here. Maybe you oughta get your eyes checked. Just keep in mind that I don't trust the guy and would prefer it if you put him up in a safe-house."  
  
"Request noted. I want to monitor his condition. He's a miracle that I'd like to have explained." Adam replied.  
  
BREAKFAST IN SANCTUARY  
  
Eckhart stared at the small plate of food in front of him. He had been Adam's 'guest' for a few weeks now and never changed his diet. Adam knew his dietary requirements. Did he dare to touch it? Jesse ate ravenously and nodded encouragingly. "It's good stuff, man. Eat. You need to put on some weight."  
  
Adam walked in wearing an apron. "C'mon, Mason. I made it especially for you," he smiled at his discomfort. Eckhart looked doubtfully at Adam. Adam impatiently rubbed at the bandaged sore spot on his neck that never healed. He was regretting having Shalimar operate on him.  
  
"Uh, Adam, did you cut yourself shaving?" Eckhart asked (he had been dying to ask). Emma and Jesse covered their mouths in silent laughter.  
  
"You really don't want to offend the chef," Shalimar said lightly with a wink, pursing her lips in an indulgent smile. Brennan towered over him and stared at him sullenly.  
  
"Hey, lighten up, Brennan," Emma said. "What are you going to do? Make him eat?"  
  
"I could feed it to him," Brennan replied dangerously.  
  
"Mason, the beverage is yours. The plate is Emma's." Adam said kindly.  
  
"Oh. My apologies," Eckhart said as he passed the plate to the beautiful red-head. Emma stared at him for a moment then looked down at her plate thoughtfully. Eckhart tilted his head back for a moment so that his long dark hair fell away from his face.  
  
"Ms. DeLauro, were you reading me?" Eckhart asked, his dark eyes meeting the intense grey ones. Emma blushed then smiled confidentially. Adam smiled contently as he watched his family sit together at the table.  
  
Later, Eckhart got up and approached Adam. "Do you think I could get a pass out of here to get my hair cut, Adam?" He asked quietly.  
  
Emma turned impulsively. "Why would you want to do that, Mr. Eckhart?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to go through life looking like Richard the Third," Eckhart answered.  
  
At Emma's puzzled look Jesse and Adam smiled knowingly and said, "Shakespeare" at the same time.  
  
"Oh." Emma replied, clearly not knowing. She brightened. "I'll do it for you. I trim everyone's hair."  
  
Eckhart looked nervously at Adam. Adam smiled reassuringly. "It's true. Emma's a talented young lady." It couldn't be worse than the wig, Eckhart thought, as Emma led him to a separate room.  
  
Brandishing the shears, Emma had Mr. Eckhart sit in a chair and wrapped an oversized towel around his shoulders. After pinning it securely around his neck, she began combing her fingers through his long dark locks. Eckhart sat stiffly and closed his eyes, tolerating the touch when suddenly for a split second he felt as if 'she' was caressing his hair, loving him.  
  
"How do you want it?" Emma asked.  
  
Startled, Eckhart replied, "Oh. Above the collar line and the sides trimmed halfway over the ears."  
  
"That's the way you had it before." Emma sounded disappointed.  
  
"I'm a creature of habit."  
  
Emma sighed as the long locks of hair fell to the floor. She gently brushed the stray hairs away from her client's face and neck. Bringing herself down to face level with Eckhart, she framed his face with her hands and scrutinized her work. Satisfied, she nodded to herself and deftly removed the towel from his shoulders. Standing behind him, Emma handed Eckhart a mirror. As Eckhart inspected her work, he nodded approvingly at the image in the mirror. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Thank you," he said sincerely. Emma smiled back at him.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied, "and I did read you at the breakfast table. I didn't mean to pry, but you were radiating thoughts of 'her'. You've changed somehow while you were in the stasis pod."  
  
"Does it show?" Eckhart sounded disappointed. Emma gazed at him with mock sternness.  
  
"Who is she?" Emma asked. "I can see that she means a great deal to you."  
  
Eckhart shook his head. "I'm not sure she even exists. I 'm still drifting in and out of a strange dream state, even though I've been here with you for a few weeks."  
  
Emma's grey eyes studied him earnestly. "I can help." 


	5. Research

**Part 4- Research**

IN ADAM'S LAB

Adam puttered in the secluded room adjacent to his main lab.  The piece of flesh that Shalimar had removed from his neck grew amazingly well in the controlled environment that he placed it in.  He kept it well-nurtured.  It had differentiated quickly, just days after he stabilized it, developing tiny organs within its mass.  Adam stared at the gently pulsating chunk of flesh in fascination as it secreted fluid from an orifice.  Adam was careful to collect its excretions so that they didn't mix with the nutritional formula that Adam had bathed it in.  He smiled wryly.  It was the same formula that he fed Eckhart.   The 'Blob' as he affectionately addressed it had outgrown its container again.  

"Looks like a roast.  When are you planning on serving it?" Shalimar had commented a couple weeks ago when it was just a 30 pound mass. Brennan had stared at Adam's experiment distastefully.  "So what are you supposed to do with it, Adam?"  He asked.  Adam, wearing his white lab coat shrugged and smiled.  Emma, Jesse and Mason seemed more interested when he brought them in last week.  

"So Adam, why are you culturing this tissue?"  Jesse asked.

"He said he wanted to replicate the tissue mass for further study," Emma answered.

"The computer profile showed a 75% match for Gabriel Ashlocke's DNA profile."  Adam replied.  "That alone was enough to pique my interest, find out why my body was suddenly creating tissue that was alien to my own."  

"Do you think he could have injected you at some time during your altercations?"  Eckhart asked.  Adam's head came up sharply as he realized the moment that such an event could have happened.  Could this have been pre-planned by Ashlocke?  If so, he should terminate this experiment at once, but he dismissed that possibility.  Ashlocke couldn't have foreseen this.  Adam led his visitors out of the lab, his brow furrowed in thought.  Mason stared at him thoughtfully as he followed Emma and Jesse past Adam.

Today, it was showing signs of developing limbs. The Blob weighed in at 65 pounds today.  Adam gently placed his hands on the glass cover of his experiment.  "I can't wait to see what you grow up into," Adam told it softly.

ECKHART'S ROOM

"You sure it's OK?"  Eckhart asked Emma.  She was sitting next to him on his bed.  She nodded.  His hand moved slowly up and down, caressing.  His dark eyes were wide with wonder.  Emma watched his expression as he, totally absorbed in what he was doing, continued to explore.

A few notes of music emanated from Brennan's guitar.  As Eckhart continued to gently  pick at the strings and adjust them, the notes grew bolder.  He strummed quietly for several more minutes then looked at Emma.

"That was nice, Mr. Eckhart.  Do you sing too?" Emma asked.  Eckhart half-smiled at her.  "You have your mother's eyes," he thought, pleased with himself and didn't answer.

Instead, he began to pick at the strings in A minor.  It was a baroque tune, one that she recognized from the band, R.E.M.  Emma sat on the floor in anticipation of a performance.  Eckhart focused on the fingering as he sang in a clear tenor:

            _Monty this seems strange to me,_

_            But movies had that movie thing._

_            But nonsense has a welcome ring_

_            And heroes don't come easily._

_            Now nonsense isn't new to me_

_            I know my head I know my feet_

_            But mischief knocked me in the knees_

_            Said, Just let go.  Just let go._

he started strumming more vigorously

            _I saw the ocean meet the man._

_            I saw you buried in the sand._

_            A friend was there to hold your hand,_

_            Said, Walk on by._

_            So I went walking through the street._

_            I saw you strung up in a tree._

_            A woman knelt there said to me,_

_            Said, Hold your tongue, man hold your tongue._

Eckhart's focused gaze moved from the guitar to a space in front of him as he fingered the transition.  He had a solemn expression as he continued to sing…

            _You don't owe me anything._

_            You don't want this sympathy._

_            Don't you waste your breath._

_            For the silver screen._

_            That nonsense doesn't mean a thing_

_            They tried to bust you in a sting,_

_            But virtue isn't everything_

_            So, don't waste your time._

he glanced briefly over at Emma who gazing up at him with rapt attention, then he refocused on the guitar…   

_Now here's a rhyme that you can steal,_

_            And put this on your reel to reel_

_            Mischief threw a rotten deal._

_            Monty's laying low._

_            He is laying low.   _

his mesmorizing gaze was fixed fully on Emma…

            _Just let go,_

_            Just let go._

_            You don't owe me anything._

_            You don't want this sympathy._

_            Don't you waste your breath._

_            Monty this seems strange to me._

_                                    From R.E.M – Monty Got a Raw Deal_

It seemed to Emma that Eckhart was speaking directly to her.

Eckhart gently picked at the strings and finished the song with a chord.  Emma's eyes were fixed on his.  Eckhart raised his eyebrows and inclined his head at her.

"Didn't you like it?"  he asked.

"That was exquisite," she breathed.  "Of course I loved it."

Eckhart allowed himself a half smile.

"I'll take you to the hospital today for your research," the red-headed telempath told him, snapping back to reality.  "Of course, you'll need to wear the optical blinders as we travel to and from Sanctuary."  She added.

"Of course."  He replied.  

As Eckhart and Emma exited his room, Jesse was just leaving his to complain about the music.  His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Emma leaving with Eckhart.  Eckhart peered back and saw the way Jesse was staring at Emma.  With a slightly worried expression, he turned and whispered to her, "Uh, you might not want to get too involved with your team-mates."  Emma looked at Eckhart innocently.  "Oh. We don't get romantically involved here at Mutant X.  We're just one big family."  

"Uh huh."  Eckhart replied.

Still unaware of Jesse standing down the hall staring after her, Emma hugged Eckhart.  "You're fussing like Adam.  I don't need another surrogate father.  I'm a big girl now."

"What was Emma doing in Eckhart's room?"  Jesse wondered.  He was just beginning to like the guy, too.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Stasis ward?  No problem, Ms. DeLauro.  Give Adam my regards," the resident told Emma.  He looked at the aging hippie beside her, wondering where he had seen him before.  He shrugged.  "He must have been on the cover of the "Rolling Stone".

They walked into a large room, a triage where approximately 30 beds lay in formation.  Men and women of various ages lay unconscious, monitors indicating the state of their vital functions.   Various devices lit up along with alarms that buzzed or chimed softly.  Mason Eckhart walked slowly up and down the aisles of occupied cots, looking intently at each occupant, memorizing his or her face.  As he approached the 27th cot, he began to breath faster.  Every fiber in his being knew. 

Eagerly, the dark-haired man gazed down at the draped, unconscious woman in the stasis retainer.  She seemed late 30-ish, light almost blonde hair pulled back from her face and barretted to the top of her head.  A rather handsome woman despite her thin, emaciated appearance.  She seemed older than the woman in his dream, yet he felt compelled to stay and watch her.  

Emma sensed that Mr. Eckhart had found the person he was looking for.  Curious, she stepped near and looked at the woman.  She recognized her immediately.  This was the Psionic who on her own had almost destroyed Mutant X.  Her powerful Psionic powers enabled her to access each member's mind and turn them inward into their own little worlds.  She had played member against member.  Fortunately, she had never encountered minds like hers or Adam's.  They tried to reason with her but she was too wild and unstable, like Kilohertz.  She was captured by the GSA and put into a stasis pod.  Perhaps it was better that way.

Emma pulled her chart.  There were old documents with the Genomex header on them. Natalia Jensen.  Psionic- Molecular combination.  Rare.  That explained the unstable, Emma thought.  Adam had been interested in her potential as well and frustrated that he was unable to bring her out of her comatose state.  There was brain activity and her vital signs were fine.  She simply wouldn't wake up.

Eckhart looked gratefully at Emma.  "She's the one," he said.  He remembered Natalia Jensen too.  She was the wild, blond beauty that fought and bit.  Over a year ago, they had identified the New Mutant and targeted her as their quarry.  His agents brought her into his office.  As Eckhart rose to study her, she looked up at him and the look of defiance changed into a look of astonishment.  At the same moment, Eckhart experienced an intense, instant attraction to her.  Suspicious, Eckhart nodded at Dr. Harrison, who instantly installed the subdermal governor into the back of Ms. Jensen's neck.  At the moment the device was installed, the woman suddenly went wild, kicking and biting like an animal.  Regretfully, Eckhart ordered for her to be subdued and put into stasis.  Mason Eckhart looked down at the sleeping woman before him.  There was no doubt in his mind.  She had been part of that four-month dream.  He placed his hand gently at the back of her neck.  The subdermal governor had been removed long ago.  He closed his eyes and cleared his mind for a moment.  "Thank you," he said.  A strong sense of '_her' presence filled his mind although he still couldn't see any change in her._

After a half hour, Emma persuaded the reluctant Eckhart to leave.  "We'll come back and visit, Mr. Eckhart.  At least you located the person you were looking for."

Mason looked desolately at Natalia's still form.  "I'll wait for you to awaken, no matter how long it takes," he whispered to the sleeping woman as Emma pulled him away to the door. 


	6. Outa Control

"Part 5- Outa Control  
  
A/N: I'm outa control too. A little E/J and a little bit of A/S..tralala. Yes, I'm a pervert, but only PG.  
  
IN THE DOJO.  
  
It had been about 3 months since Ashlocke's demise. Adam sat alone in the Dojo, trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts. Lately his head felt so crowded that he thought he would explode. The mathematical equations that usually filled his mind with peace and contentment vanished under the torrent of voices that now filled his head.  
  
"Man, I wish she'd work out with me again. Those eyes (sigh)..I never should have cut his hair, sniff, those beautiful long locks-at least I saved one... The testosterone in this place has reached unprecedented levels. I'm going to the Dojo to kick some butt...Adam, if you only knew what your investment advice did for me.. (laughter) sperm bank, who would have guessed? (more laughter)...I feel so close to her. She's so delicate, yet so powerful and has no idea... I'd better have that talk with Jesse; I'll bet they're together again in his room...I wish Jesse would stop thinking about me....Hmmm. If I apply just this amount of current, that should open the door to Adam's room...Ah, what a hunk. I wish he'd work out with me again...I wonder if I should tell Adam that Emma and Eckhart has a thing going on..(sigh) I've got to speak with my brother about them...." The voices went on and on.  
  
The exercises that he had Emma do were not helping him to sort the voices screaming in his head, find his center nor to quiet his mind. Adam sighed unhappily and tried to think about the Blob.  
  
IN JESSE'S ROOM  
  
"Emma," Jesse said softly. The beautiful red-head smiled contentedly as she continued to rub his shoulders. "Did you ever feel attracted to someone but couldn't tell that person how you felt?"  
  
"I've always been attracted to you, Jesse." Emma said simply.  
  
Jesse turned around to look at Emma. His face had an incredibly amazed expression. "How come you never told me this before?"  
  
"Emma shrugged. "You're an attractive man, like Brennan, Adam, and Mason. Why shouldn't I feel attracted to you?"  
  
Jesse's face fell. He glowered at his team mate. "Since when are you on a first name basis with Eckhart?"  
  
"Are you jealous of him?" Emma asked incredulously.  
  
"He's a villain." Jesse asserted.  
  
"He's different. He has changed!" Emma protested.  
  
"So that makes it all right to spend hours with him in his room?-  
  
"--and not with you?" Emma was beginning to understand. "All of our relationships here at Mutant X are purely professional and superficial. You know that, Jesse."  
  
"But Brennan and Shalimar have a more than professional relationship," Jesse protested.  
  
"You'll never see them doing more than a friendly peck on the cheek." Emma replied.  
  
"Hey, let's do it now and find out why," Jesse said, wrapping his arms around Emma and giving her a little peck on the cheek as a starter. Emma's eyes lit up at this unprecedented opportunity. She flung her arms around Jesse and they began to kiss passionately to make up for lost time. Suddenly as one, Emma and Jesse suddenly let go of each other and eyed each other in disgust.  
  
Jesse grimaced and wiped his mouth. "Sorry I ever thought that way, Emm. I guess some things are just not meant to be. I mean, I still like you and all, but you could never be my girlfriend."  
  
Emma stared back at him. "I'm sorry too, Jesse. I feel the same way about you. When we tried to get serious, it felt like I was kissing my brother." They shuddered at the grossness of the thought. "I'm going to the Rec Room. I need to talk with Mason."  
  
"Let me know when you're done. I need to have a chat with him too." Jesse replied at Emma's departing form. In the few weeks that he stayed with them, Mason Eckhart had become the father figure that he craved. Adam was more like an uncle to him than anything else.  
  
IN THE REC-ROOM  
  
Not far away, Brennan walked by the rec room and stopped in horror. Emma and the dark-haired Mason Eckhart were apparently deep in conversation. Emma had just given him a quick hug. Eckhart stood there stiffly, uncertain what to do.  
  
"Just put your arms around me and hug. It will come back to you," Emma said gently. Eckhart looked doubtfully at Emma, but awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders, gave a light squeeze and quickly withdrew his arm.  
  
Brennan cleared his throat loudly and walked in. "Where's Adam?" He asked.  
  
"In the Dojo," Emma answered. There was an awkward silence. Brennan fidgeted nervously while Mason Eckhart took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and calmly and impassively watched him.  
  
"Um, did I interrupt something?" Brennan asked nervously.  
  
"Not really, Bren." Emma replied lightly. Brennan raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
IN THE DOJO  
  
Adam was now feeling extraordinarily vexed, full of nervous energy. Jesse approached him as he sat alone in the Dojo.  
  
"No." Adam instantly replied before Jesse could say anything. "Hey, you didn't give me a chance to speak." Jesse protested mildly. "No, I will not move Eckhart to the room at the far end of the hall; his music is just fine, and Mason does not have a 'thing' for Emma," Adam repeated firmly. Jesse's eyebrows rose in surprise then furrowed with concern.  
  
"Adam, you just read my mind. How can you know all that?" He asked.  
  
The background din of voices in Adam's mind suddenly grew louder. He stepped back dizzily and looked around. Shalimar stood at the bottom of the stairway watching him and Jesse. The voices were persistently loud. Adam put his hands over his ears but the din continued to grow louder.  
  
"Stop it." Adam shouted. Jesse started to speak to Shalimar but just then, Adam gestured at him with his arm and sent Jesse flying into the wall. He slumped unceremoniously on the floor, unconscious. Shalimar gazed longingly at Adam. Adam caught her gaze and a red field formed from his eyes and extended several feet to Shalimar's as he stared back fixedly at her.  
  
"I've waited a long time for this," Shalimar said, staring unblinking at Adam as the red, telepathic field connected their minds.  
  
"My mind is your mind," she said, then Adam joined her, repeating the phrase over and over again until they were speaking as one.  
  
The petite blond Feral closed her eyes in pain and pressed her hands into her head, then she slowly looked up, bewildered at Adam. Adam straightened and grinned at Shalimar. Adam ran his right hand through his hair as if to push it out of his eyes. He strode down the stairs to Shalimar. Standing before her, Adam gazed contemplatively into Shalimar's eyes, placed his hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Shalimar looked at him guardedly, not sure of what was going on.  
  
"It feels good to have a man's body again; it's good to be back." Adam said huskily with a chuckle.  
  
"Adam, what are you talking about?" Shalimar stared at him in confusion and started to pull away.  
  
"Oh no, my beautiful Shalimar," Adam said with a bigger grin. "C'mere." He pulled her close to himself and covered her mouth with his, kissing her hard. Shalimar gasped and melted in his arms for a moment. Coming to her senses she struggled in his grasp.  
  
"Adam, this isn't like you!"  
  
"You liked it though." Adam let her go, breathing heavily, intoxicated by Shalimar's presence, every sense vitally alive. He started laughing at the thoughts going through her mind.  
  
"Yes Shalimar. This isn't what Adam would do; this is what Gabriel Ashlocke would do in a heartbeat. I AM Gabriel Ashlocke at your service. Miss me?" Adam leered at the shocked woman, obviously undressing her with his eyes. "I own you, Shalimar, and now I own Adam too."  
BACK IN THE REC-ROOM  
  
An ear-splitting scream emanated from the Dojo area. Emma and Brennan exchanged anxious glances and raced toward the area. Eckhart filled with curiosity followed at a slower pace.  
  
Adam and Shalimar were facing off in the center of the Dojo, circling each other warily. Jesse lay unconscious a short distance away. Shalimar looked disheveled and angry. Adam's clothes were also in disarray and he glared at the blond Feral, trying to grasp her with his hands.  
  
Emma sensed that things were very wrong. Shalimar and Jesse had been attacked by Adam. Shal was furious and confused but didn't want to hurt Adam. Adam was there, but weak and confused. There was another entity in possession of his body.  
  
"Look out, he's Ashlocke," Shalimar called out.  
  
"Where?" Brennan asked.  
  
"It's Adam. He's not himself!" Shalimar yelled urgently. "Hurry!"  
  
Emma tried to send a Psionic blast at Adam, but the force dissipated before it could reach Adam just inches away. She then projected her mind into Adam's mind to read him directly and found herself looking at Gabriel Ashlocke.  
  
"Ashlocke!" Emma gasped aloud.  
  
Angered at the intrusion, Adam flung an energy bolt at Emma that sent her flying against the wall. The force of the impact knocked Emma out so that she lay unconscious next to Jesse. Brennan tried hitting Adam with an arc of electricity, but Adam had already turned and with a gesture, flung Brennan psychokinetically into the wall as well. Shalimar watched wide- eyed with alarm.  
  
"Like I said before, I've got a Feral to catch," Adam said with a smirk. "Somehow, I knew that you would be more responsive to the pack leader."  
  
"Ashlocke!" Shalimar spat the name like an obscenity.  
  
Adam grinned wickedly. He grabbed Shalimar and twisted her arm behind her back painfully. "Now, my pretty little Feral, you will come with me. Shalimar twisted against Adam's grasp but his grip was unrelenting as steel as he led her to the lab. 


	7. Waterloo

Part 6- Waterloo  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter. Strange how many changes it went through up to this point. I'm letting it go now so I'll not be tempted to change the story line any further. This should wrap things up. Of course I always leave a couple loose ends...R.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Adam pushed Shalimar roughly into the small side room that he kept locked then threw her on a table. Standing stolidly against the well-placed kicks that would have felled a normal man, Adam activated the restraints. Shalimar struggled vainly as he ran his hand possessively over her body. Now he hovered over the nude body lying on a Med-chair, bathed in light. It had been cloned from the tissue mass that Shalimar had excised for him months ago. Shalimar noticed that the male form was an exact likeness of Gabriel Ashlocke, not of Adam.  
  
Trying to buy time, she said, "The clone looks like Gabriel Ashlocke, but how could that be? I removed the tissue from your body, Adam."  
  
Adam looked appreciatively at Shalimar. "I injected some of my DNA into Adam's neck just before my old body fell apart. Like a seed in fertile ground, it grew. As for my consciousness, I have always resided in your mind ever since the first time." He gazed wistfully at the memory, and then suddenly returned to the present.  
  
"Hmm. That would explain the feeling that I was being followed," Shalimar said distastefully. Adam smiled gravely.  
  
"But I removed the tissue from you, Adam." Shalimar refused to acknowledge Ashlocke's possession of Adam. "Where did you get the powers?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "The powers originated from my DNA. Strange, Adam's body has been the perfect receptacle for me. He would have been the perfect host for me had he not removed the seed. It shows in the way his body has retained all of my powers." Adam smiled ruefully. "We're so compatible. What a pity that Adam will experience the same fate that my old body did. By the time I get to watch the replay of the big bang, I will be residing in the new improved body that Adam so graciously nurtured for me."  
  
Adam stood before the draped clone and looked at the electronic display of the vital signs. "Everything is functioning on its own except the brain. Thank you, Adam. That's my cue." A red field eminated from Adam's eyes he projected his telepathic powers into the clone. The display began to indicate brain activity as the red field intensified. Suddenly the clone's eyes opened. Adam's dark eyes stared into the vacant grey eyes of the clone of Gabriel Ashlocke. "My mind is your mind," he said repeatedly like a mantra. Soon the clone was speaking the same words in unison with Adam. Shalimar frantically struggled, looking for a way to free herself from her restraints.  
  
"Adam, don't let him do it!" She shouted urgently.  
  
After a couple minutes, Adam grasped his head and collapsed to his knees. The newly cloned Gabriel Ashlocke stood up, flexing his muscles. He looked down at Adam.  
  
"An appropriate posture," Ashlocke told Adam. "for my slave." A psionic blast eminated from his head and engulfed Adam.  
  
"NO!! Adam, fight him." Shalimar screamed and struggled frantically. Adam groveled at Ashlocke's feet in abject submission. Gabriel Ashlocke gazed sharply at Shalimar's struggling form, bound on the table.  
  
"Ah yes, the appropriate offering for a god." He stood over Shalimar and gazed into her mind. He placed his hand gently under her chin and continued to gaze at her. Shalimar pulled away as far as the table would allow her, trembling with fear and loathing. Suddenly angry, Ashlocke roared, "You WILL love me, Shalimar. I know your thoughts. You will do this willingly."  
  
"Then you know this, you scumbag, you sorry excuse for a god, I will never love or desire you!" Shalimar snarled.  
  
Ashlocke's hand swept down and struck Shalimar's face. Eyes cold with fury, he started to take another swing at her when a green energy field suddenly activated within him. Ashlocke directed it at his struggling captive. The green energy engulfed Shalimar and despite her great physical strength and endurance, she screamed from the excruciating pain.  
  
"Did I hear you ask for more, my little Feral?" Ashlocke cooed. "I love hearing you scream." His hands wandered over her body and he administered another energy burst. Shalimar's eyes widened and she stared at her tormentor in surprise.  
  
"I can give pleasure as well as pain," Ashlocke told her with a smirk.  
  
"Well, that won't change my mind, scumbag." The golden haired Feral told him, spitting into his face.  
  
Roaring with rage, Ashlocke tore at Shalimar's clothes and flung himself on top of her.  
  
"ADAM!" Shalimar screamed.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Mason Eckhart asked as he wandered into the room. Ashlocke turned his head sharply at the newcomer and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Hopping off Shalimar, Ashlocke stood and watched as Eckhart carefully stepped around Adam's groveling form and confronted him.  
  
"Ah, Mason Eckhart," he said, "I'm glad to see you out and about. The dark hair becomes you."  
  
"Enough pleasantries, Mr. Ashlocke," Eckhart interrupted shortly. "I have a score to settle with you." Emma, Brennan and Jesse had gathered at the entrance and were giving Ashlocke dangerous, angry looks. Shalimar glared at Ashlocke from where she lay bound on the table.  
  
In a moment, Ashlocke opened his hand and levitated Eckhart through the air and pinned him several feet high on the wall.  
  
"This seems familiar," Eckhart said stoically.  
  
"This won't," Ashlocke replied as he applied an energy force to the trapped man. A green glow surrounded Eckhart as he remained pinned helplessly to the wall. Eckhart's eyes rolled back in his head. He opened his mouth trying to breath, trying vainly to contain the scream of pain. "Damn," Eckhart thought. "I am supposed to never scream or express pain."  
  
Ashlocke turned and grinned at the sight of Emma, Jesse and Brennan trying to use their puny powers against him. With the other hand he formed an invisible wall between him and the would-be rescuers. "Barricaded, but you may watch," he said evilly.  
  
Still pinned several feet high on the wall, Eckhart bit back another scream of pain as Ashlocke hit him with yet another energy blast. He had never experienced anything as painful as this and was beginning to become quite intrigued. From his vantage point, glued high up on the wall, Eckhart noticed Emma was concentrating from her side of the barrier while Adam quietly picked himself up off the floor behind Ashlocke. Another energy burst sizzled Eckhart and he shrieked with pain.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby," Ashlocke taunted.  
  
Jesse tried phasing, then massing to penetrate the barrier and Brennan sent a couple experimental bolts at it. Nothing gave. Ashlocke laughed triumphantly and gave Shalimar sadistic, sidelong glances. Adam leaped up at Ashlocke, hooked him in a strangle-hold and pulled him down onto the floor. He spun away before Ashlocke could pin him. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Eckhart drew a small revolver from his pocket. Eyes dark with deadly hatred, he quickly took aim and fired. The clone's head blew apart, splattering blood and other body substances. Eckhart dropped from the wall to the ground and lay there for a moment sobbing for breath. His eyes closed as he concentrated, pushing the pain back out of his mind. For a moment, he felt a light presence, actually two presences. 'She' was with him again, strengthening him. The other presence was Emma. Eckhart struggled to his feet.  
  
"NOOOOOOO..." Ashlocke's voice could be heard everywhere but fading, echoing in rage and despair. Emma, Jesse and Brennan rushed into the room; Brennan freed Shalimar and Emma helped Adam to his feet.  
  
"He IS finished now," Eckhart stated quietly, handing the revolver back to Jesse. "Hang onto that, son. It may come in handy." Eckhart told him.  
  
Jesse looked down. "My dad gave that to me," he said.  
  
"Yes, he just did." Eckhart replied, gazing at him meaningfully before walking away. Jesse thoughtfully pocketed the revolver then his expression froze as it dawned on him..  
  
"Thanks Emma," Adam told the red-headed Psionic. Looking thoughtful he added, "That was powerful. What did you do?"  
  
"I broadcast a Reset. I figured the strength of the broadcast would be the only way to get to you; the reset reinitialized your brain patterns to your basic ones. Shouldn't have hurt anyone else in this room."  
  
Eckhart approached them. "I'm proud of you Emma," he told her. Emma sensed the feeling of genuine pride from Eckhart and then something else..The telempath's eyes glazed a little in disbelief. "Father?"  
  
"Strange," Eckhart told them. "I have an unusual desire to restart my stasis pod collection." Adam and Emma looked worriedly at him as he walked by and then looked questioningly at each other.  
  
Adam confronted Mason Eckhart. "You wrecked my experiment. Why!!" He asked.  
  
"I was tired of this two-bit bully taking over my lead role as the chief villain," Eckhart replied dramatically, gazing sternly at each member of Mutant X. "I did a good job, keeping you on your toes, having my people chase you every day and what thanks did I get? I was stuffed into one of my stasis pods and you let this hormone-driven animal take over and destroy all that I held near and dear. My revenge is complete."  
  
Adam looked at his team to assess their reaction. Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Emma were battle-ready; their attention was riveted to Mason Eckhart. Suddenly, without preamble, they all applauded. Adam gave him a high five and the two adversaries nodded at each other. "Good going little bro," Adam told Eckhart.  
  
"Any powers, Adam?" Jesse asked. Adam concentrated for a moment as he checked. Shaking his head he said, "I was running off the residual chemistry of the removed tissue mass. I must have used up all the potential in fighting you guys. It's a scary thought but if I had that much power for the past 3 months, how much power do you think Ashlocke had stored in his body?"  
  
"Enough to change hair color," Eckhart replied. Everyone looked. Mason Eckhart's hair had turned white in a matter of minutes after being subjected to the power of Gabriel Ashlocke's energy attack.  
  
"You OK, Mason?" Adam asked.  
  
The white-haired man smiled as Emma locked her arm in his. Shalimar took the other one. Adam, Jesse and Brennan exchanged glances then grinned as they all headed off together to the club for a night of celebration. The mess in the lab could wait.  
  
"Enjoy, Mutant X." The white-haired Mason Eckhart murmured softly. "The chase begins again tomorrow but with higher stakes."  
  
THE END.  
  
AFTERTHOUGHTS.. The way I figure it, Adam and Mason are half-brothers as a result of a bizarre IVF experiment that their parents were involved in. Adam's father, an unmarried, eccentric genius donated the sperm; Mason's abusive physician father compelled his wife to donate her eggs to the experiment pool. The result was Adam. Dr. Kane won the right to raise the child (good thing too) while the frustrated Dr. Eckhart tried again and ended up with the twins, Mason and Marcus. Mason's tragic family history is buried somewhere on the Mutant X website.  
  
Back to fanfiction--Adam and Mason grew up together, aware of their relationship as half-brothers. Their bond helped them maintain a grudging respect for each other after their falling out, which is why Season 1 had more than a couple eppies where Adam and Eckhart joined forces. Some time before Incident X, as a younger Adam and Mason got involved with Genomex, they became fascinated with the wonders of the sperm bank. As you have probably guessed by now, Emma and Jesse are Eckhart's kids. Do you ever wonder what other wild oats are out there?  
  
So many possibilities, so little time.. Hope you all enjoyed my little fantasy.  
  
Ruffyan 


End file.
